The losses
by misschatelle
Summary: Tony's death has caused a lot of sadness... But then, Cassie dies too. How will everyone take it? And Sid, how will he get over his love's death? Maybe he will by discovering some things about himself. SidXCassie SidXMaxxie ChrisXAngie etc.


**NdA: **Hey there! I'm happy to be here. X3 I'm proud too.I was shocked that Skins wasn't on ff . net, so I managed to change it. Now, I'm the first Skins' fic on this site!! YAY! jumps around (Well, except if some people has posted it elsewhere, like in misc or whatever...But hey, I'm happy! Don't come to me to change that!)

**Disclaimer:** Okay, listen, I wouldn't be here if **I **had wrote and/or produced Skins.I don't own Skins, and never will. So leave me alone, so that I can finally act like I DID own this...

**Warning:** SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH! On a fluorescent orange sign!!!

There! Now, you can read!

Oh, I forgot! ' English is not my first langage. I speak french. So, please, be indulgent.

Now, read!

* * *

**Prologue**

Chris was in his room. As usual. And he was doing absolutely nothing. Simply lying on his bed, thinking. He had been thinking a lot, recently. Most of his friends believed that he couldn't do it. And he never tried to deny it. With them, he was the brainless one, the thoughtless one. In a way, this kind of reassured them. Life was rough, but Chris was still the same twat as he had always been. And he was okay with it.

But, sometimes, he just liked to do nothing else than think. Simply think.

About his life. About his mother that never came back. About his friends, who were all so sad...

He sighed. Everything was so messed up.

«You look concerned.»

He knew that voice. He was supposed to be alone in his room, but he did not jump off his bed n shock. In fact, he did not move, did not show the least bit of fear. He slowly turned his head to his left, only to see his good friend Tony sitting in a chair next to his bed. The brown-haired boy gave him a sweet smile. Chris simply smiled back.

Oh, he may should have been scared. Tony was dead. He had been hit by a bus three months ago. He shouldn't be there, in his room, talking to him. Yeah, it should have been horrifying.

But it wasn't.

«Well, I guess I am.» the chestnut-haired boy answered.

«And why so?»

Shrug.

«I dunno. Life. You know.»

Well, that was sarcastic. How come a ghost would know about life? That was a funny one...

Neither of the two talked for a while. Chris was staring at the wall in front of him and Tony... well he was staring at Chris.

But it wasn't disturbing...

«So, how is everyone?» was the question coming from the ghost's pale lips.

It was weird to see Tony beeing so calm and phlegmatic. He looked like a wise man in a teenager's body. This certainly didn't fit him.

«Oh well, Cassie died two months ago.» Chris sighed.

«I know.»

That made the living one smile. Tony knew. Had he met her in heaven?

Well... was he in heaven?

Anyway, the chestnut-haired boy simply went on.

«Michelle was throwing a party at her house and everyone was drunk. Including Cassie. She fainted in the pool and... she drowned.» He sighed. «Sid found her in the morning.»

Chris paused for a moment, remembering the scene.

«I think everyone would have prefered to stay in bed that morning.» he added, seeming thoughtful.

There was another silence but, as the ghost didn't look like he was going to talk, the other decided to go on.

«But he's feeling better now. At least, I think so. It's been rough for him. He really loved Cassie. After that morning, he began to hid his feelings. He would never talk very much. Or he would never talk at all. We barely saw him cry, but we all know he did. Many times. He always looked so... depressed. I mean, he lost his girlfriend AND his best friend in a very short period of time.»

For a second, Chris would have swore that he had seen sadness in the usually overconfident blue eyes. But then, as soon as it had appeared, it was gone.

«But again, he's feeling better. He's starting to smile again and he talks more. We can see he's getting over it. He's still sad but... well, who wouldn't be?»

That was true. He wouldn't have liked to be Sid, to go through all this. It was hard enough without being the abandonned boyfriend and best friend.

Apart from that, he didn't know what else to say about Sid... Hopefully, Tony seemed satisfied by what he had already said.

«Michelle?» he simply asked.

«'chelle? Well, she's a bit lonely. She's sad too. She really loved you, you know. It was rough for her too. Hopefully, Effy and her have each other. They can talk about you for a whole day. I think it helps them to get over it. Jal is often with them so, we don't see these three so often.»

The chestnut-haired boy hesitated to say what he had in mind. Could a ghost be hurt?

Well, anyway, it wasn't like someone was dead, right?

Hum, bad example...

«Josh came to see her some weeks ago.» he said, trying to see if the pale body would go tense.

He saw nothing. Only an undecipherable look.

«We don't know exactly what he did to you and your sister but... well, I guess we know enough. He told her he was sorry, but she wouldn't listen to him. She couldn't forget that easily. Anyway, he said that this was how he gets when he doesn't take his medication and that it was her who told him to stop taking it. She didn't appreciate, I guess. She slapped him.»

A slight smile appeared on the ghost's face. Tony was still himself, after all.

«So, she's still single, but it's probably better that way. She doesn't need another Josh. Or another you.»

Another smile.

«All she needs is friends. And we're here. Especially Jal and Effy.»

Brief silence. Tony definitly wasn't as talkative as he had once been.

«Maxxie?» was his simple question.

«Oh, well, him and Anwar officially reconciled. Anwar realised that Maxxie's friendship was too important for him to let it go because of his religion. So, Anwar is 'totally in love' with this girl... hum... argh, I forgot her name. Anyway, he met her at his birthday party. They practically are always together. And Maxxie, he had a thing with this guy... argh, I suck with names. He met him too at Anwar's birthday party. But it didn't last. Maybe a couple of days. Perhaps a week or two... I dunno.»

Smile. Silence. This became a routine, now.

«And... you?» finally asked Tony, with the same emotionless face.

«Me?» A huge smile came on Chris' face. «I'm the luckiest man ever. Angie and her fiance, that Merve, aren't together anymore. She dumped him. So, she's all mine! Oh well, she's kind of distant now, saying that what we have is wrong. But I'm hopeful. She's already began to give up on these ideas.»

His tone was pretentious. This made Tony smile slightly.

Still, the real Tony would have had a biggest reaction. Laughing, joking... well, anything except these almost insensitive smiles.

Ghosts weren't funny.

«Chris?»

This time, he jumped up. He turned his head towards the door and he saw it open... just to see Angie's head appear.

He sighed in relief.

«Classes will start soon, Chris. You should come.» she said.

«Yes, Angie. I'm coming.»

He gave her his most seductive smile. She smiled back and immediatly disappeared from his room. But he felt cheerful. He had seen her blush.

Sighing, he stood up and took all the tings he needed. Living at school was quite useful. He didn't need to drag a schoolbag. And he didn't have to take the bus.

And Angie came to see him every morning. Hypothetically to make sure that he wasn't late.

Right.

When he was ready, he finally walked to the door and opened it. Before leaving, he glanced one last time at the chair next to his bed.

It was empty, of course.


End file.
